


Yellow Ascot

by PoutyRafeVane1975



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AC4 Black Flag, Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face Sitting, Female Reader, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex, alcohol use, charles vane x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoutyRafeVane1975/pseuds/PoutyRafeVane1975
Summary: That damn yellow ascot around Vane's neck drives you wild, it always has. Vane talks and teases too much. Perhaps using said ascot against him would aid him in shutting up.





	Yellow Ascot

It's Thursday night. A night where all of your friends are free, and you all gather at The Old Avery for drinking and gambling. The lot of you were drinks upon drinks in, the alcohol setting in and the stakes high with the coin being bet.

You happened to be awful at gambling, but that didn't mean you didn't have fun. Though, you were constantly broke or damn near it. Thatch or Kenway were usually the ones to win. Their poker faces are impeccable. All those years of piracy brought them some form of luck, it seemed. Jack Rackham, however, was awful at gambling, considering the fact that he was the first one drunk if he wasn't by the time everyone was seated. Anne didn't bother much with joining in, she sat and watched and joined the conversation, or sat in Rackham's lap and teased him. Kidd was indifferent to it, only really enjoying themselves due to their friends and the large amounts of rum involved.

Vane was the oddest of them all. He had an awful poker face, but he wouldn't scowl too much. It was just an exaggerated version of his normal face. He's also terrible at keeping his mouth shut, more so when he knows it'll piss others off and he'll get a rise out of them, or when the timing is completely inappropriate. At least he wasn't as bad as Jack.

You threw down a large amount of coin, your coin purse feeling the lightest it has since... last week, when you gambled last. You should really stop, but it was too much of a high. You never know, you might get lucky. You let out a sigh as you grabbed at your coin purse at your side, almost pathetically. Charles noticed your disappointed expression, more so the movement of your left hand on the pouch. You always sat next to him.

He shook his head at you and looked back to his hand. A scowl. You snickered.

"The fuck you laughin' at?" he asked.

"Your poker face is terrible, Vane."

Everyone shared a laugh, mostly Edward, since they knew how right you were.

"Yours ain't exactly any better."

You shrugged at his remark. He could be a douche at times, but he didn't always mean what he said. Some things came out more rude than others. You became accustomed to his sass and remarks. However, even after knowing the cruel man for a few years, you still weren't completely used to his remarks at the worst times.

"Nothing to say?" Jack teased, drunkenly.

Unfortunately, Anne didn't join that night, so there wasn't anyone to keep Jack in check. Occasionally, if he pissed Vane off enough, Vane would throw his drink at him. It always made you laugh, to see Rackham covered and complaining in rum- one of his favorite things. He never left to rid himself of the liquid, only ever spit some stupid bullshit and continue with the shenanigans.

"I didn't know that this involved you," you spat, bitter and nasty.

Vane got that grin that he gets when he's devilishly pleased. You loved that smile.

You looked over to Vane to answer his remark from earlier, "I'm doing it for fun anyway. It's not like I'm counting on makin' anything."

He lifted his tankard to his lips, speaking before he took a drink, "Well, maybe you should."

"Go fuck yourself, you prick."

Thatch chuckled at your wise choice of words. Kenway shot you a look, smiling, then to Vane, hardly, as he put his attention back to his cards. You eyed him closely for a few seconds, wondering what he was thinking, hiding, behind that pretty smile.

Much to your surprise, Charles responded, of course as you were getting a drink. "I'm gettin' tired of fucking myself, darlin'," a small pause as he looked over to you. "Maybe you should help me."

It all happened so quick, was said so fluidly, that you choked on your drink and spat it out. Rum shot over to Edward, just missing his hands.

"I'm s-so sorry!" you coughed out.

Edward laughed after settling back into his seat from jumping back, just in case. "No worries," he laughed out. "Keep your thoughts to yourself, Vane." His voice was stern now. He eyed the Pirate, serious with his words. Vane didn't even notice his look.

"Eh, fuck off, Kenway. The Lass know she wants it."

Thatch laughed, only for a second, before he set his cards face down. "Leave her alone, Vane." His voice was a Hell of a lot more stern than Edward's was. "Don't embarrass her."

Kidd was sitting there silently, taking everything in with a smirk. They dared not say anything, in joke or defense. It was entertaining enough without their input.

"Maybe I should hear it from the Girl herself?" he asked as he turned to you.

Your face was red, but hopefully no one could tell in the dim lighting of the Tavern. However, sitting next to Vane, he noticed, and smiled wide when he saw.

"Ah!" he shouted, hand slamming on the table. "The Girl is blushing. Gettin' to ya, aren't I?"

You had no idea what to say, or even what to do. "Leave me alone," was all you could manage.

He huffed at your poor attempt to deter his further comments.

"Now, I don't think that you actually want me to."

"Vane!" Thatch called to him from across the table. His attention went to the black-bearded Pirate, all with disdain showing on his face, baring his teeth like a wild animal that was about to strike.

"What?" he sneered.

"Either play the fuckin' game or get out."

Vane, regrettably, turned in his seat, once again facing the table. You and Thatch shared a look, your eyes showing thanks.

Vane mumbled, "Can't believe you fucks can't take a fuckin' joke."

You rolled your eyes to yourself and shook your head as you sighed through your nose.

Noticing, Charles spoke, "You got somethin' to say, Princess?"

You slammed your cards onto the table, revealing what they were, and truly not caring.

"Aye, I do," you stood from your seat.

"You've done nothing but make crude 'jokes' all night, poking fun at shit that doesn't even matter."

He gave you a look, "So? It's all in good fun, Darling." With his last few words, he stood from his seat. The height difference made you a bit nervous, but you weren't backing down.

"Good fun ain't about being a prick, Charles."

The way you said that got him.

"Fuckin' blow me."

That was it. You'd officially had it. You were going to shut him up in a way that might teach him something.

"You're full of fuckin' shit, Charles. A disrespectful asshole that doesn't know when to shut his Goddamn mouth. I want to make you shut the fuck up."

Everyone was surprised with your action, especially Vane- you took his ascot when you were talking and pulled it up from his neck, shoving the front of it with the knot into his mouth, quickly before he could react.

When the odd arousal by your action subsided into anger, he ripped it from his mouth, returning to its original position. You had turned to make your way for the door to leave, but he grabbed your arm before you could get away from the table.

"Where do you think you're going, Sweetheart?" His voice was low, almost a whisper. He seethed with rage calling you that, only with rage to hide the ever persistent arousal still within him.

"Let me go, Vane. I'm done for tonight."

He let his grip on your arm go and you ripped it back to your side.

You stormed out of the building as everyone watched you leave, Vane's attention on you being the most intent. He smiled to himself before replacing it with his normal scowl, turning and heading back to the group at the table. He had to hide his sinful thoughts of fucking you.

You had to admit, you drank a lot, so the alcohol probably got the best of you. You weren't exactly drunk. It was definitely enough to give you a headache the next day, something that wasn't welcome, but didn't surprise you with your drinking the night before. You drank a glass of water before dressing and heading out for the day. Maybe a browse around the market near the ocean, along with the fresh air, will help ease the headache.

You were at the market and saw Vane, seeming to look at some type of shellfish. You looked away and turned your attention back to the merchant with beautiful silks, colored in vibrant reds, purples, blues, and greens. They were expensive and varied in size. The same merchant also had rugs of varying brilliant colors. Maybe, if you saved enough money, you could purchase one to spruce up your home. Of course, if he were still here or returned.

You smiled at the man and bid him a good day before turning and walked alongside the rest of the market. There wasn't much, mainly seafood and spices, sometimes men who scammed others into thinking they were buying authentic jewels or gold. The man with the silk and rugs was new, and by the looks of his inventory, it looked to be authentic enough.

You had reached the end of the vendors, when you heard a call of your name by a rough voice, "Ey, Y/N!" It was Vane.

"Good morning," you chirped.

He looked over you, confused.

"Why so cheery, 'specially after last night?"

What was he talking about?

"Excuse me?" you asked.

He scoffed, "You're fuckin' with me, right?"

You shook your head, "No. You'll have to remind me. I have a headache, I must've drank a bit too much last night."

"No shit?" he paused. "D'you still wanna shut me the fuck up?"

Those words, they rang one Hell of a loud bell. It made your head throb.

"Oh, fuck," you whispered to yourself, the memory of what you had said and done last night hitting you all at once.

"Vane," you began, your voice weak. "I'm-"

"Don't. Save it."

He looked off in the distance, like he was thinking of something else to add.

Without looking at you, still gazing at the buildings and trees of Nassau, he said, "Shove it up your pretty ass."

Your brows furrowed. Here we go again.

You reached your hand out, his attention still on the island, and ripped his yellow ascot from his neck, the knot coming undone.

He shot his attention back on you, an expression showing disbelief that you just took off the one article of clothing that, you assumed, was one of his favorites.

"Do you want it back, Charles?" you cooed.

This peaked his interest more. If you didn't already have it from your action, then the way you spoke definitely did.

"Go on..." he encouraged.

You fiddled with the rather scratchy fabric in your hands, sliding it between your fingers before showing it to him and speaking.

"Then you'll have to shut up, for a good while. Only then will you get it back."

He shook his head and his eyes wandered before looking back to you.

"Depends where this is going."

How suggestive of him.

"Oh, I've got plenty of ideas. I suppose that it depends on how well you behave and control that mouth of yours."

"I can control it just fine, Sweetheart. I only like to rile you up." His hand reached out and got a handful of your rear end, which he thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of.

You leaned close to him, lips near his neck and your hot breath ghosting against his skin, "Come home with me."

He agreed, of course. He was needy to see exactly how you would shut him up, though he had some ideas himself. However, he didn't mind the thought of being over powered. If he were honest, it turned him on, but only when the thought was you doing it.

You pointed him to your bedroom in the small house. "I'll meet you in there," you told him. He sat on the bed and waited as you looked for, and found, some things that were going to be useful.

You thanked your past self for having a small collection of scarves. Longer than what Charles wore. Just long enough, in fact, to tie around a limb and onto a bed frame.

And that's exactly how you planned on using them, but you weren't going to be the one tied down.

You held the surprise behind your back, still holding onto his ascot, and walked into your bedroom.

His eyebrow raised in question, his lips parted to ask. You dangled the pieces of fabric by your sides. An evil, aroused grin appeared on his face.

"What a naughty girl," he teased.

"Oh, Charles. You're so innocent," you teased back as you removed his shirt, perhaps too easily. But he wanted this. He wanted to fuck you senseless last night for what you had said and done, bending you over another table and pounding you in front of everyone. Not to teach you a lesson or to embarrass you, but to please you and to make himself shut up.

"These aren't for me," you spoke, his wrists suddenly above his head as you tied the scarves around them. One for each limb. Oh yes, you were planning on tying his ankles down as well.

"What the-" he stuttered, confused and horny. "What are you-? What?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Charles," your voice leaning on the serious side, though you were only messing with him.

"No. I mean, I know what you're doing. I'm- very confused. Why?"

"Ey, I told you that I was going to shut you up," you said. You placed the ascot in its position and made a strong knot right in front of his mouth. Your breasts, perfectly perky in your corset, were almost eye level with him. He drank this sight in. He refused to say anything, but he also couldn't since you placed the makeshift gag into his mouth, nice and taut, but not too snug.

"Does it fit well?"

He nodded to answer. A hint of anger flared in his eyes, but lust flashed through, completely enticed by what was to come next.

You placed your hand on his chest to signal him to lay down.

Good Lord above, it was a sight to behold, and he wasn't even tied to the bed yet.

You made quick but efficient work of tying his wrists to the bed posts, removing his pants in the process before tying down his legs.

This was probably one of the most delightful sights you've ever seen. Vane, of all people, tied and gagged, on your bed.

You didn't undress. No, not yet. You had to tease him, to make sure he'd be more than ready, if not begging, for more. However, you didn't hesitate to take him into your mouth, only the tip at first, and slowly, but then quickly working your way down to the base.

This made him let out, as best as he could through the gag, a muffled moan. The sound was pleasurable, like a melody to your ears.

He's thick, your mouth hardly able to open wide enough to fit him all in and into the back of your throat, but you managed. Determination.

You bobbed your head on his length as you sucked at the perfect times, his hands tugging at the well tied restraints. He wasn't desperate enough for your liking, though. That had to change.

You pulled away and sat up as a disappointed expression played on his face. Sliding from the bed, you made quick work of your clothing, littering it wherever it fell on the floor. His eyes darkened at your beautiful figure before him.

You walked back over to him and removed the gag, however only sliding it down onto his neck.

He gasped lightly.

"Jaysus, thank you-"

"Shut up," you commanded, propping your leg up and over his head.

Oh, he knew where this was going, and he was already loving it. He smirked at the sight of your already soaked cunt above him. Vane was excited enough and he wouldn't keep you waiting, so he reached his tongue out and licked at your clit.

"Charles!" you shouted in shock. 

The motion of his tongue was like it was speaking to you, "Come here." How could you resist? His handsome face made for a comfortable spot to sit.

You rode him as his tongue probed at your entrance, slicking over your folds and to your clit.

He moaned out, though stifled, and his hands formed into fists as they pulled on their restraints. Vane wanted to touch you, grasp onto your legs and hold you down on his face as he made you squirm and cum with his mouth.

His tongue buried inside of you, moving at just the right pace, finding the precise spots that pleasured you the most, his nose would bump into your clit every now and again, which gave you an extra shot of ecstasy. His moaning spurred you forward, ever closer to your orgasm.

Your hands took a hold of his hair and pulled, which he didn't mind one bit. Another moan came from deep within him, vibrating gorgeously against your clit as he sucked gently on it.

"H-holy shit, Vane!"

And cum on his tongue, you would. That's exactly what you did the second his lips attacked your sensitive clit. He sucked and licked you through your orgasm, but you weren't finished with him just yet.

You climbed off his face, settling on his lap, and let him catch his breath before you replaced the gag. You could swear on your life that he tried his best to smile through being gagged when you replaced it. He was begging you with his eyes to slide yourself onto him. No need to wait, you suppose.

His cock entered you swiftly, pulling a moan from the both of you. The sight of his hands struggling to break free and his face contorting in pleasure was a sight you promised yourself that you would never forget. 

Vane attempted to cry out wantonly, however quietly, subdued by the ascot. His eyes shut tightly as he tried to focus on something, anything, that wasn't you. It's not that he wasn't having the time of his life, oh Lord, he was, but he knew that you were going to have your way with him from the first second you mentioned it last night. He knew that you would make it pure purgatory for him.

His deep voice rumbled so nicely against the fabric of the ascot as you bounced up and down on him at an unforgiving pace. Your hands were placed on his lower stomach for some balance. You panted out each time you came down onto Vane, hitting your g-spot repeatedly and bringing you closer to another orgasm. 

He had made attempts to thrust his hips to meet yours, but failed, both from being tied down and the want to see you fuck yourself. His eyes focused on you. You felt more naked than naked, completely exposed, and reveled in the feeling of it all. Lust filled his eyes, with a speck of passion in them. The way his brows furrowed into the angry "V" shape could kill you- it always turned you on. 

You pulled yourself off from him, only to slam back down onto him. The harder and faster your pace became, he panted heavier and louder. The ascot was sure to be soaked from his saliva by now, he was biting it as if his life depended on it. He was near his release. 

With a final thrust onto his cock, you came hard onto him. The two of you were soaked where you met. Your cunt constricting his cock pulled his orgasm from him. He didn't want to cum yet, it was unexpected, but he had no choice. Being tied up, under you, and so helpless, finally got the best of him. He began to release himself inside of you, only one spurt escaping. You pulled yourself off of him and jerked him through his orgasm. The suddenness of your removal and touch of your hand had him reeling, moaning and cursing through the fabric in his mouth. 

When he was finished, you smiled to yourself as you cleaned him up as he was still gagged and bound. 

First you untied his legs, then his wrists. Finally, you removed the gag. 

He dragged you into bed with him and held you close, caressing your soft flesh and taking in your scent. 

"I wasn't too rough, was I?" You were mildly concerned.

"You were perfect, Sweetheart," he took a deep breath in. "Maybe get a little more rough next time?"

"I'll only do it if you don't keep yer mouth shut next we see 'em all."

**Author's Note:**

> The thought of Vane being tied up and helpless GETS TO ME.


End file.
